


"What Year Is It?"

by santa_klausss



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Time Travel, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santa_klausss/pseuds/santa_klausss
Summary: When Klaus opens up the briefcase he stole from Hazel and Cha-Cha, he finds himself in a strange place.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Nigel Bottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	"What Year Is It?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe crackship time.

Klaus sat on the bus, terrified of the events he had just been through. Seeking endless torture from two random people in suits he had never even seen before. Not only did they force him through hell and back by making him lapse in drugs, but they beat him senseless. He felt disgusting.

But now, he sat on the bus. A briefcase in his hands. He had no idea what was inside but God did he hope it was money. He slowly opened the black case, blinded by a shock of blue light. Suddenly he was somewhere he had never seen before. Everyone around him dressed in old-timey clothes, and they reeked even more than he did. He ran the instant he heard someone shout at him, running quick away from his attempted captors. He came to a building with its door open a crack, slipping in to see what was going on inside.

It seemed to be a theater of some sorts, and he heard noise in a room next to the stage. When he snuck his way to peer inside, he saw a group of men seem to be rehearsing for whatever reason. "Uh, excuse me?" Klaus' voice was hoarse, the men in the room turning to stare at him. "Wh-Where am I?"

A young fellow in an orange coat walked over to him. "Uh, hi! You're in the Bottom Brothers theater! Well... Its not uh, actually called that... you're not from here are you?" Klaus shook his head, staring at the man before him bewildered and somewhat... smitten. "Well, I'm Nigel! A-Are you looking for work? Can you act?" Klaus nodded, a small smile creeping on his face. Nigel walked over to the man in blue, excitedly telling him of Klaus' ability to act.

"Listen, Nige, that guy seems suspicious. What if he's some kind of spy? Or-Or some weirdo?" Nick didn't seem too pleased with his brothers interest in this strange young man, actor or not. Suddenly, Klaus entered the room in full, setting the briefcase in the corner before bursting out into character. "O, and She knows what I think about, O, what I think about! One love, two mouths. One love, one house! No shirt, no blouse. It is but just us, shall you find out!" Klaus was quite proud of himself. He just quoted a song he liked and bedazzled it to sound as if it was some famous play.

"I... Okay. Fine. Nigel, he can stay." Klaus and Nigel shared a smile. "D-Did you write that yourself?" Nigel galloped over and held Klaus' hands, eyes glittering excitedly. "I uh... yeah! Wrote it myself, yep. A Klaus original!" Klaus felt his palms start to sweat. "Why, I'm a playwright too! My uh, brother and I both! We-We could absolutely use your talents here!" Klaus smiled wider. He got a job! "Hey, uh, Nigel was it?" Klaus' tone sounded as if he needed an answer to something. "Yes, Klaus?" Nigel cocked his brow. "What year is it?"


End file.
